


The Demon and the Beast

by HeavenBent



Category: PD, Planet Dolan, SPD - Fandom, Super Planet Dolan (Web Series)
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Dolan is an asshole, Fluff, Gay, HellBent cross dresses, HellBent has attitude, HellBent is sassy, M/M, More tags to be added, Nixxiom has a bad temper, Nixxiom is honestly just a big puppy dog, Nixxiom is possessive, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenBent/pseuds/HeavenBent
Summary: Fate isn't always a blessing, it can be a curse wrapped in layers of rose thorns and darkness. But with care, life giving rain and sunshine, the rose can prosper and show its true colours.How can one demon see past the layers of bitterness the beast has built up as time ticked on without him, miserably watching as his life wasted away.HellBent, a demon just barely getting on with his home life is horrified when his older brother goes missing. Determined to not lose another person he loved after losing his mother, he set out to search for him. The search took HellBent well into the unforgiving darkness of night, now he desperately needed somewhere to stay to be sheltered from the dangers lurking in the shadows.HellBent stumbled upon a gated off old castle deep in the woods, the gate bars rusted and old. He approached said castle, and entered. Unaware of what rested in that castle.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny morning, and I was just finishing up feeding the chickens before picking up the books I had borrowed. Heading into town, which it was too small to be called a city, but big enough to be bustling with people, who gave me strange looks as I passed them. No one reads books, much less demons. But I was used to the looks, and I easily returned their looks with a glare. 

I wandered into Kyle's bookstore, who was a good friend of mine and thankfully let me just borrow his books, because he knew I'd return them if he asked. "G'day HellBent, finished reading your books already?" Kyle greeted cheerfully when he heard the bell on the door ring, since I was the only other person who came to his small bookshop on a regular basis. "Yes, you're gonna have to start getting with the modern times and stop selling your grandfather's old timey fantasy books." I said, gently setting down the books I had borrowed on the counter in between me and him. "These are classics HellBent, CLASSICS." He emphasized as he repeated himself, making me scoff and shake my head at him. "Anyways, you got something new for me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. 

"Fortunately I do. But at this rate, I will have to order in some new books just for you to read." He chuckled, pulling a decent sized book from under the counter and placed it in front of me. "This is the biggest book I've got, the stories are short but there's lots of them." I flipped through the pages, satisfied at the feeling of practically untouched paper right at my fingertips. "Thanks a lot Kyle, this means a lot." I smiled warmly as he tipped his hat at me. "The pleasure is all mine, now go and enjoy that book." I nodded, sending another smile his way before turning and walking out of the bookstore. 

I had weaved my way through the swarm of people and found a comfortable spot under a shaded tree to start reading near the centre of town. I had just gotten my self settled when someone came and sat down next to me. Just my luck, Mr Rich and his dog, SaltySquid at his side. They decided to approach me and Mr Rich tried to strike up conversation. "Well hello there, I see you've got another one of those... Those whatchamacallits." He said as he smiled. "Books." I raised an eyebrow at him and scoffed. "I don't understand how you can waste your time with such useless things when you could be socializing like normal people. And you know it's almost time that you should be thinking about the future and settling down with someone suitable. Especially someone with looks as high ranked as yours, you can't help but know it's only right to be with someone of above or equal ranks." I scooted away from him a good distance, since his breath reeked of whiskey and cigars. "Dolan, I'm NOT interested in doing so. Please leave me be." I said, sighing. 

"C'mon HellBent, I want you, you're the only person in this whole town that I have my eyes on." He pleaded, not getting the message and got closer again. "No, Dolan, I'm not interested in anybody. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do." I said, finally done putting up with him. And with a huff, I stood up and walked away. "I will make you mine HellBent, just you wait!" He yelled after me, making me roll my eyes. Dolan has a mind as thick as a bull I swear, he comes from a extremely rich family because of his grandfather's riches, he inherited them after he died. So what? I'm happy with my life as it is, I don't need to be trapped in a manor filled with rich, stuck-up scumbags with sticks shoved up their asses. 

The sun started to set down over the hills as the sky tansitioned into the beautiful orange and pink colours of an oncoming sunset. I took in the array of colours before continuing my walk back home. As I opened the gate to our home Isle, my horse, neighed happily in greeting. I found her when she was only a foal and I had just turned 13, she was lost and very sick, so I took it upon myself nurse her to health. She's been loyal and stayed by my side ever since. I approached her stable and patted the side of her neck gently as I hugged her. I heard some feet shuffling around in the stable and I peeked around her. My brother was at her side and securing a saddle on her back. "Where are you going Luke?" I asked. 

"Father is putting me on a whiskey run for him again." Luke sighed, patting Isle gently before getting on. "But that's in the next town over! He can't be seriously asking for whiskey right before night falls." I reluctantly opened the stable as he guided Isle to the open gates. "I know, but I promise I'll be back as soon as possible." He gave a small smile. "Be safe, you're my favourite brother." I said with a forced grin. "I'm your only brother." He smiled, ruffling my hair up before he and Isle galloped off and into the thicket of the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If only I had know he wouldn't return the next day, I wouldn't have let him go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter is being posted along with the first one for my precious lil'bro, LightningCloud! Love ya lil'bro

I awoke to the sound of an irritating knocking at my window. I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in my seat, my book beside me. I assumed it was Pringle trying to ask me out again, but it wasn't this time. It was Isle, she neighed loudly in distress as I sprinted out of my room and outside. What was she doing out of her stable, did Luke forget to put her back in?

Isle was acting strangely as I tried to calm her down, but she kept pushing me towards the gate and huffing, stomping her hooves. "What is it girl, what's wrong?" I asked her gently, as I checked for any injuries, I saw that her saddle was still on. A big claw mark was dug into the the leather. I froze, when she nudged me to the gate again, I ran inside and changed into causal attire, quickly pulling on a hood as it was cold out. I raced back outside to Isle, who seemed just as desperate as I was to get going. I pulled myself onto her saddle and held tightly onto the reins before she passed the gates. She ran at an unimaginable speed, the wind whipping past my face, her pace never faltering. She knew the path by heart from traveling it many times before and I would be able to find my brother faster. 

She stopped when we came to a clearing, her ear moved back slightly as I heard a twig snap to my left. I looked around, until I heard a howl. Wolves. She neighed and I held on tight, trying not to fall off her back as a pack surrounded us. They snapped at her legs, growling and snarling as I tried to shoo them away. I got off of Isle and pushed her in the direction back to home, because I didn't want her to be injured again. I had seen a tall building peeking over the tops of the pine trees that I could escape to as night began to fall again. 

I waited for a break in the circle of wolves before I ran with all my might as large gates came into view, which was closing off what appeared to be an old abandoned castle. It was my only chance, I slipped through where the spot where lock kept the gates shut. Turning around to see if I was till in danger. The wolves looked at me for a little longer before turning and running off into the forest again. 'Strange.' I thought to myself as I looked at the castle that stood ahead of me before shivering from the cold, my breathe coming out in clouds as I pulled my hood closer to myself. 

I approached the big doors to the castle, which were partially open already. I pushed them open all the way carefully, looking around at the grandeur of the dusty, but nonetheless it was homey. "H-hello? Is anyone here? I'm terribly sorry.." I found it warm when I shut the door behind me, which I found odd because it would've been cold in here, not that I was complaining. When I looked around, I saw a light in a room to the right of the large stairs, and I walked towards it quietly. 

There was a fire going, which explained why it was warm in here. So that meant someone was here with me. But who? I walked over to the large seat and sat down. The seat was at least twice the size of me, just when I thought I was at average height. I closed my eyes and let the fire warm my freezing body. I jumped a little when I heard someone whisper, but I didn't open them. "Awww he's so adorable! He looks so delicate." A feminine voice said as clear as day to the right of me as a blanket was placed over me. I muttered a small 'thank you', even though I saw that no one was there before closing my eyes again. 

"Shush, don't wake the poor thing, he must be exhausted from searching for that other one we had to put into the dungeon .." Another feminine voice said. All the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. "Melissa is right Shima, you're going to wake him and alert the master! I don't want to have to watch master throw another innocent into his dungeon again.." A male voice with a a bit of a slur joined the conversation. "But Nixxiom wouldn't do such a thing to something as precious as him. I mean just look at him! He's a beauty no doubt!" Ice cold hands had placed themselves upon my shoulders and I let out a squeak in terror while staring at the person in front me. They were transparent but had blue eyes and a wide, toothy grin. 

Unable to form words, I did the only other thing that anyone in my situation would do. 

I screamed.


End file.
